Close One
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are caught in a compromising position by Jackie, but she doesn’t seem to realize exactly what was going on… Inspired by tragic sex dot com Rose/Ten


**Close One**

-

She couldn't breath, she didn't quite remember how they got to this, but she was so very glad they did. She gasped out as the Doctors hands grasped her thighs tightly and his mouth lavished her neck and upper chest with kisses, nipping and sucking at her tender skin.

"Have I ever told you," the Doctor murmured, sneaking his hands up her skirt to grope her firmly, relishing in her moans, "How much I love this outfit?" He nipped along her collar bone and grinned up at her, "You should definitely wear it more often."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose gasped out, fisting her hands in his hair and tilting her head back as she ground against him. The pleasure of his firm erection pressing against her heat was almost too much for her to bear. She felt as if she were going to explode with need, "please, Doctor. I need you."

"Your wish is my command," he murmured with a slight smirk. She smiled slightly only to let out a low moan as he pulled at her knickers. He frowned slightly, and Rose groaned as she realized what she needed to do. She separated from him stood beside the edge of her bed and yanked her underwear down, tossing them idly across the floor and into her laundry pile that she had previously been sorting through for her mum. As she did this the Doctor quickly undid his pants and slipped his erection free. Rose licked her lips and glanced at him in silent question, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Not now, Jackie could be back any minute," he said. Rose nodded and straddled his lap again, moaning as she felt the tip of his length press against her. He thrust his hips up slightly and she responded by sliding down on to him. They both let out soft moans as they momentarily relished in the intimate contact. She rotated her hips slightly before she began to bounce up and down, keeping back moans of pleasure as his fingers dug in to her hips.

"Oh god," she murmured, letting out a whimper and latching on to his upper arms, "don't stop."

"I should be the one telling you that," he murmured. She let out a weak laugh that was quickly replaced with another moan. She bit down on her lip and buried her face into his shoulder, nipping and sucking at his skin. The Doctor pressed his nose into her hear and breathed in greedily, before tugging at her ear, "Rassilion, I—."

"Rose, is your laundry ready?"

The two froze as the door opened and Jackie ambled in, a laundry basket perched on her hip as looking over her shoulder out in the hallway. The Doctor quickly pulled her skirt down in back to cover her bottom and Rose felt her breathing increase in a panic. Jackie turned and frowned slightly.

"Is she alright?" she asked as she stepped over to the laundry pile, picking it up idly and putting it in the basket, her eyes glued to the two. The Doctor gulped and thought quickly, hoping beyond hope that she would not notice his erection pressed in to her daughter.

"Oh, just…stress," he said lamely, "had a bad trip, girl she had gotten close to sacrificed herself for the greater good…you know, the usual." Jackie sighed and placed the laundry basket on the floor and took a seat beside the two, patting the Doctors back slightly.

"It must be so tough, runnin' around an' savin' the universe," she said wistfully, "Just know that I'll always be here for you both, alright?"

"Th-thank's mum," Rose choked out before sniffing, trying to act the part of the distressed companion who just lost a potential friend, "I-It really means a lot to hear you say that," Jackie just smiled and gave Rose an awkward hug from the side before going back and continuing to pick up the laundry and put it in her basket. She frowned as she picked up her daughters knickers.

"Be more careful with where you through your dirty clothes, Rose," she chastised, "I can only imagine what your room in the TARDIS looks like! Clothes strewn everywhere, I'm sure the Doctor gets a glimpse of your knickers whenever he has to wake you up, an' I know he does because you can't wake up on your own to save your life…"

It seemed like an eternity till Jackie left the room, with Rose mock-crying in the Doctors shoulder to keep her mum from getting suspicious. The door closed with a click and Rose pulled her face from his shoulder and stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes.

"I can't believe she fell for that," she whispered in awe. The Doctor looked equally amazed.

"I can't believe I'm still alive," he responded. Rose giggled and began to trail kisses along his neck, smirking as she felt a shiver move down his spine. She began rotating her hips against and he slid his hand between them to rub at her clit. She pressed her lips against his and in no time they were back at their old pace, gasps and moans slipping from them at regular intervals. The Doctor ran his hands under her skirt and groped her tightly, breaking away from their kiss to trail kisses down her neck and towards her breasts. She let out a whimper and threaded her hands into his hair to pull him closer.

"Sorry for bargin' – _what the bloody hell are you doin' with my daughter!?!?"_

-

**First M rated thing I've written in a while…could you tell? I got the idea after reading tragic sex dot com. I feel so sorry if this happens to anyone. Please review and tell me what I can work on and what not.**

**B.E.N.**


End file.
